


Home Entertainment

by xtricks



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kink, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a sequel that demotu wrote called: Movie Night<br/>http://demotu-writes.livejournal.com/4908.html#cutid1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demotu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demotu/gifts).



Arguing, again, about how to handle Torchwood’s decaying secrecy reminded Jack of what had brought it up in the first place and that he still owed Ianto a movie. Jack liked to pay his debts and this one … well, he’d had an idea a few weeks ago that made him enthusiastic about it.

A night alone in the Hub, with the Rift still unnaturally calm, gave Jack the peace and quiet he needed to focus. He raided Torchwood’s surveillance gear for a set of cameras and a receiver and took the lot down to his hidey-hole beneath his office. Everything else he needed was already down there. It was a work of a few moments, and amusing test shots, before Jack had everything the way he wanted it.

* * *

Jack ran a slow hand down his chest, shrugging his braces off, fingering the buttons on his shirt without opening them – yet – until he reached his belt. There, he slipped it free and pulled down his zipper, glancing up with a smile. It was an easy thing, a familiar thing, to slip his hand inside his own trousers and rub his own growing erection. 

"A little appetizer huh?" Jack sighed pleasurably, then winked at the camera and spread his fly to show off his cock, "but I'm just getting started."

He worked himself in slow strokes, trouser sagging down his hips, cock swelling visibly under his hand. Stroking the foreskin back to reveal the rosy head, his drew fingers along the shaft, tracing a shiny trail of pre-come over the skin. Jack let go briefly, cock curving from his open fly, to lick his fingers and return to his work, breath quickening, gaze flicking between the camera and the fascination of his own touch. Only when he was fully erect did he stop and with seductive assurance, strip out of the rest of his clothes. The stiff bounce of his cock as he moved should have been silly, ridiculous - but Jack's assured, unspoken, assumption that he was _the_ sexiest thing alive in the 21st century made the sway of his hard cock look eager and anticipatory.

Jack bent over, with a wiggle of his arse at the camera, to retrieve something from his footlocker, straightening up with a grin, he brandished his trophy. "Y'know," Jack said, "I practically got down on my knees and prayed for the 1950's. I mean, John Muir had the right idea but have you ever seen the contraption he made?" Jack rolled his eyes. "Finally had to build one myself. But this baby - " he waggled the rod in his hand, "twenty-five euros, plus shipping and handling, was all it took for months of gratification."

Jack lay down, sprawling out on his cot as it creaked under him and rested the toy on his belly, rolling idly under his hands, eyes half-closed in contemplation. He spread his legs, settling to rest one knee against the wall beside his bed, the other trailing over the side. His cock lay like a streak of heat along his belly, flushed darker than the rest of him, the tip generously wet with pre-come.

The stubby rod he was idly running along his ribs was perhaps eight or so inches in length and a pleasant handful in girth. It was gently phallic, all smooth curves and a shiny maroon, the shaft swelled into a bulbous tip while the base held a few buttons and a dial. "One of my favorites," he murmured, waving the toy, "rights size, hits all the good spots, nice solid weight - _eight_ different settings."

He opened his eyes to look into the camera, "You'll like it too," he said with a silky smile. "And you'll like this."

Jack slid a hand up his own body to pinch a nipple, still looking at the camera though his gaze grew a little hazy, he bit his lip and scratched sharply down his chest, leaving brief red streaks, and gasped. His other hand flexed around the vibrator, before he shifted his grip and ran the bulging tip across his skin, over his nipples, up to stroke his lips with the deep crimson tip. He licked the it, a broad, lascivious stroke, getting it shiny and wet before he opened wide and sucked the it into his mouth. He watched the camera as he did it, mouth pursed and cheeks hollow as he pulled on it.

Jack's face flushed, his eyes fluttering closed as he sucked the vibrator, sliding it in and out like a hard, ruby cock. He scrabbled along his own body with his free hand, rolling his nipples between thumb and forefinger, stroking his own thighs, curling his fingers along skin and teasing himself with erratic, light touches on his aching cock. Jack's hips jerked as he groaned, muffled, around the vibrator and fucked his own mouth with it.

Pulling it out of his mouth with a wet pop, tongue lingering, mouth shiny, Jack flicked a button and a soft hum could be heard. One hand curled loosely around his cock, Jack stroked the buzzing vibrator down his throat, adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard, caressing himself with it. 

"Feels good on my nipples," Jack groaned, running it back and forth between the two. "yeah ...." He pressed harder, swirling the vibrator around them, arching up into the sensation as his nipples peaked visibly. His hand twitched around his cock, squeezing, beginning to work himself. The vibrator made its way down his body, Jack breathing hard, sometimes watching the camera, other times eyes clenched shut as he panted. When he ran the end of the vibrator firmly down the length of his cock, Jack groaned loudly.

He didn't stop there though, moving the toy to roll his balls with it, playing the vibrator over them as he sucked in sharp breaths. He made some adjustment and the tone of the hum changed, Jack arched, thighs splaying wide and lay the vibrator alongside his cock, gripping both shafts and holding them tight together. They matched in length, mostly, the glossy ruby vibrator and Jack's stiff erection, but the vibrator was thicker, the head bigger around and thrumming persistently against the crown of Jack's cock. For a long moment, he lay splayed out, mouth slack, head arched into his flat pillow, moaning softly, hardly moving aside from the slight flex of his gripping fingers as the vibrator hummed and buzzed against the line of his cock.

"Ohhh," Jack sighed, shifting abruptly. "Want it now."

He rolled to scrabble on the floor with is free hand, coming up with a good sized bottle of lube that he - with one-handed expertise - flicked open and slicked up his fingers. Letting the vibrator rest on his belly, Jack slid his hand below his balls, drawing one knee up and moving his sac out of the way with his thumb so he was sluttishly exposed to the camera as he stroked his fingers over his asshole. Slick and shiny, he curled two fingertips in against the pink clench of his opening, sighing as the pressed inside, opening easily around them. He pushed deep. Withdrew, pushed deep again, until his fingers were sliding easily in and out, fucking himself in front of the cameras with an abandon that was fiercely pornographic.

Jack fumbled for the vibrator, stroking his inner thighs before slathering it in lube until it was nearly dripping. He gave a last, dark-eyed look to the cameras before lying back with a sigh and nudging his balls out of the way. "Here we go," he said huskily.

He rubbed the swollen tip against his opening, nudging it against himself, nudging again, harder, groaning as he opened around the humming vibrator. He spread wide for it, moan shifting to a low keen as the bulbous tip slid inside. Jack paused, panting, thighs quivering visibly. Pre-come welled from the tip of his cock, smearing across his belly as he breathed.

"Wanna do this to you," he groaned. "Wanna open you up like this, make you take it -"

Jack pressed the vibrator in deeper, works breaking off into sounds of pleasure. He shifted his grip, the shiny maroon shaft slid further in, his opening stretched pink and slick around it. The camera's eye was unrelenting. "Feels so good ...."

He pressed it about half-way, steady and slow, then groaned again, shuddering and letting it go to jut obscenely from his body. Jack ran his hands over his body; pressing his thighs wider with his palms, teasing his own nipples, reaching to stroke his cock before letting one hand fall back down to the vibrator, fingertips pressing at the base. Jack's voice rose to occasional murmurs where _Ianto could fuck him with this and suck his cock -_ , or _he could ride Ianto while this was inside him too, double dip ..._ and _it would be so sexy, with you, playing ..._

As he moaned and breathed out wicked imaginings, Jack rocked the vibrator the rest of the way in; the hum grew muffled and soft, rising in pitch when he pulled the ruby shaft half-way out then sank it in again. Jack fucked himself, breath growing deep and harsh, hips rocking, arse clenching and releasing around the vibrator. His free hand was fisted in the tangled sheets, eyes dark and wide whenever they glance over at the camera - which was half forgotten as Jack sank in to the sensation of pressure, of movement, of fucking himself like this. His cock was flushed dark, stiffly hard, balls drawn close to the root and Jack whined and squirmed, holding off for a bare moment longer before he grabbed for it. Unable to hold off a moment longer.

"Oh, oh - _oh_ ," Jack arched, one long line from his throat to his cock, rocking up into his fist, grinding down eagerly onto the vibrator, fingers slipping on the base to change the settings to a thudding, irregular sound that made him thrash and keen. His grip on his cock tightened, pumping in time with the push of the vibrator, grip slick and tight. The red, almost angry seeming crown of his cock would disappear into his fist as he swept his hand over his head, only to be revealed again. Lower, the vibrator gleamed as he fucked down onto it, sliding wickedly in and out.

The camera was forgotten as Jack writhed on his camp bed, body sheened with sweat, face vividly flushed as the rush of his climax shuddered hard through him, seizing Jack hard and he yelled, hand pumping fiercely, jerking once, twice and coming across his own belly and chest with a series of brief, guttural groans. Trembling visibly, Jack sagged onto the bed, drawing his hand along his cock in a last stroke, milking out a final weak trail of semen. His thighs sagged wide, trembling, as he flicked off the vibrator before his hands fell lax, leaving him still impaled on it.

Jack lay there for long moments, splayed wide, penetrated, spent, sweat and semen streaked. Then his eyes flicked open and he winked. "What do you think?" he panted. "Good enough for a sequel?"


End file.
